Unexpected Love
by jaszym
Summary: Blair's world just got turned upside down, when her fiancee marries her best friend. However, love does not end there, now she has two potential lovers; one safe the other dangerous. Follow our favorite Gossip Girl characters in this unexpected love story. (Rated T but might change to M) (First fanfiction please be kind and summary is better in the 1st ch)
1. Chapter 1

Before I begin there are a few things I would like to clarify. As mentioned by one of fanfiction's contributors (varietyofwords) I could spend my time researching the history of this story or just write it as it comes to me; so to those history fanatics I apologize beforehand for any inaccuracies. Secondly, this story is based on a Mexican romance novel _Bodas de Odio_ by Caridad Bravo Adams, it has been made into soap operas by various countries, the most famous and note worthy being _Amor Real_ in 2003. I hope you enjoy my version of this story and I appreciate criticism, and so we begin…..

Chapter 1

Columbia, Maryland

December 1859

The manor had seen better days, it had once been a prominent house filled with laughter and joy. The owner, Mr. Bartholomew Bass had a lovely wife and three beautiful children: his eldest Robert, and two little girls Ashley and Savannah. It was rumored that if you listened closely you could still hear a child's laughter or if one felt more morbid a child's whimper. However, for another young man the manor brought different feelings, and as he approached these feelings increased; the feeling of being unwanted, imperfect, but most importantly a disgrace to his father. As he walked the halls he saw the consequences of the cholera outbreak, an empty dark house with its only survivor now on his death bed, and he could not help but feel sorry for the man who once had everything and had lost it all in a blink of an eye. He approached the room in which his father was in and saw a priest, a middle aged man with his daughter, and his confidant, Arthur. As for his father he laid in bed awaiting his death. The young girl surprised by the new occupant asked her father who the young man was. "His name is Charles Bartholomew Bass, it is a complicated story one I will tell you later, but know this he was married before and from this marriage the man you see before you was born. Although, he had fallout with his father he is his sole heir and has a right to see him." Chuck ignored the other people and approached the bed, the priest tried to get Bart to repent from his sins and apologize to his son for how he was treated but as Bart reached a hand towards Chuck he said, "Thanks to me you are who you are. You will never be the man I was." And with those parting words Mr. Bart Bass left his son once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Baltimore, Maryland

New Years Eve 1859

Down the streets of Baltimore there was a small boarding house that was run by a middle aged man and his two children, Daniel and Jennifer Humphrey. Although they were poor, they were a respected establishment in which sometimes important businessmen would seek accommodations. His children would see these men and would dream of entering and being accepted by that world, Mr. Humphrey had no allusions of that coming to pass, and little did he know that both siblings had already made their stepping stone into that society. Jenny, as her friends would call her, had recently taken a job as a nanny in Mr. Tripp Vanderbilt's household and had captured the eye of her employer. While her brother Dan had captured the eye of a well established newspaper, The Spectator, and became good friends with the owner of said establishment. It was through Mr. Nathaniel Archibald that Dan's short stories began to be published and it was through him that his world changed.

Nathaniel Archibald was a young man who had inherited his father's business after a scandalous event. It appeared that his father who not only wasted his money in women and alcohol but also had a bit of a gambling problem, which sadly cost him, his fortune and his life. All was lost with the exception of the newspaper, which Nate began to reconstruct. Regaining some status, Nate became a man that society matrons were after for their daughters, not only was he an upcoming but he came from a respected lineage, through his mother's side, and his dazzling blue eyes and that golden boy smile made him very attractive. His mother had plans for him to marry the beautiful and sophisticated Miss Blair Waldorf but his heart belonged, ironically, to Miss Waldorf's best friend, Miss Serena Van der Woodsen . To compare them both was like comparing water and oil, one was light the other dark, one had all the right attributes while the other was shorter and had a more curvaceous body, and finally one was carefree whilst the other was always attentive to what others would say. And on the same day that Daniel Humphrey's life changed so did his.

Nate looked at his most trusted writer on New Year's Eve and invited him to a party that his mother was hosting. "Are you sure your mother wouldn't mind my being there," asked Dan. "Please there will be so many people that no one will know who you are plus I am paying you to write about the event so might as well enjoy it." As they entered the household they were greeted with champagne glasses in the foyer and soon they were all seated in the dinning room. "So Mr. Humphrey what is it that do you do exactly," asked Mrs. Archibald. "I am a reporter for the Spectator, ma'am, I mostly write short stories but every now and then I write on the gossip column." "Well I hope you write well about us, and don't forget to mention how small Blair's waist is compared to last week," joked Mrs. Waldorf. Mrs. Waldorf was a widow who was rumored to have lost her husband not only in a carriage accident but in one in which his lover also lost his life, his male lover. Needless to say Mrs. Waldorf was a bit critical over everything especially Blair. "In all due respect your daughter has a beautiful figure" replied Dan, to which Blair blushed.

As dinner continued Miss Serena found herself talking animatedly to Dan. "So you mean to tell me that you lived in a boarding house all your life, how amazing. All the people you have met, the stories no wonder you have a way with words." "Miss Van der Woodsen I have met many people but living in a boarding house is not what it seems, it is a lot of hard work and sometimes not that gratifying." "Well I still don't care, it all seems so much fun, I would love to go there one day…." "Oh please Serena, heaven forbid that ever happen, who would want to clean up after other people and see to their needs, and you would never survive one day in their lives." "Oh Blair you have no sense of adventure, what about you Natey what do you say." "I agree with you…" however one look of his mother changed his answered somewhat "Yet Blair is right, we are not accustomed to hard work so who knows how we would survive." "Very well then, tell me Dan do you have any siblings." "Yes, one sister she actually works for Mr. Trip Vanderbilt and his wife but was allowed some time off for the holidays." Seeing that the conversion and spotlight was being set on Serena, Mrs. Vanderbilt decided to put an end to things. "Well as much fun as it has been hearing about Mr. Humphrey's life, please let us adjoin in the foyer, and Nathaniel could I have a word with you." As everyone exited the dinning hall Mrs. Archibald remained behind with her son and one look said it all. "Stop flirting with Serena, Nathaniel you know this family needs Blair's dowry if not everything we have done would have been for naught. Do not disappoint me my son and remember the plan." "I know the plan mother propose to Blair at the strike of midnight and hope for the best."

As Nate and his mother stayed behind Blair took a moment to regain her strength and stepped outside. Dan also needing a respite found Blair, and although she wanted to leave he asked her to stay. "Please I am sorry to intrude but I too needed some fresh air," said Dan. "You pretend to know us and you even judge us so why are here," asked Blair. "I do not know what you are talking about Miss Waldorf." "Please end with the formalities; you know very well what I speak of. You looked at my mother as if she had a third eye, you played Serena and Nate like a flute, and you speak to me as if I were from your same class. So please tell me, why do you remain and make a fool out of yourself." "Fine, it seems the chill is not only in the air. You want the truth here it is, people judge me every day and the one day I can defend myself and stand up for myself you wish me to leave when as soon as I do I would be mocked as a coward. As for your mother, who in their right mind mocks their daughter in front of everyone on something as inconsequential as her waist size. Oh and Serena and Nate are the two blondes that have more dreams in their head than actual reality and can't seem to keep their eyes off each other." "How dare you, if you must know Nate has been courting me and will soon propose." "Well then you must be more naïve than I thought, because it is obvious that Nate and Serena have feelings for each other." As they each stared each other down Mrs. Waldorf stepped out looking for Blair and telling them to enter since the new year was about to start. As they all began to count Nate approached Blair and got down on one knee and proposed, Blair said yes, but all she could think was about what Dan had said, and as she looked at the audience all she saw were the sad eyes of Dan Humphrey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Baltimore, Maryland

January 1860

As the year began so did the cold, it was one of the coldest winters the Northeast had seen in a while, and while many stayed inside and kept warm, others like Miss Van der Woodsen left the comforts of her home to visit friends and do some light shopping. As she entered her best friend's house she heard a male voice and assumed Nate had come to visit. "Blair, I heard about your cold I hope you are feeling well…Good day Nate." Nate stood and kissed Serena's hand as any gentleman would and added "Serena always a pleasure, I see I was not the only one informed about my fiancée's sickness." "Oh please, you two act as if I had some grave illness rather than a common cold. Don't worry I will be better in no time." Sneezing, Blair tried to maintain all the decorum a young lady of her stature required but her illness was taking a toll and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. "Oh, B are you sure you feel alright you do look slightly pale." "Trust me Serena, all I need is rest and then I will be good as new," replied Blair with another sneeze. "Well I came to see if a shopping spree would alleviate your ailment but seeing how you look and considering the weather outside, it is probably best you stay in and rest. I should get going, hope you feel better and remember anything you need just say the word. Good-bye Nate." As Serena made her way to the door, Nate suddenly appeared by her side, "Wait, let me accompany you home, I have business that I have to attend to. Blair, hope you feel better and send word when you do, mother is dying to take you shopping for the wedding." As the golden couple left, Blair's trusted maid, Dorota walked in, "They make a perfect image don't you think?" "Miss Blair, they may make a beautiful couple but Mr. Nate loves you, and you and he make a masterpiece." At that Blair smiled and headed towards her room.

Meanwhile, Serena and Nate walked down the streets and stopped at a small coffee shop. As they waited for their hot coffees and croissants, Nate kept telling stories about his childhood and opened up in a way that he had not been able to in a while. As Serena laughed at one of his childhood antics, she soon spotted Dan Humphrey exiting a neighboring store. "Mr. Humphrey, what a pleasant surprise, please join us." Dan approached the couple and tried to explain that he was in a hurry to return to work, but Nate just looked at Dan and told him "Humphrey who pays your wages." As Dan tried to answer Nate just continued, "Exactly, so please take a seat, you are amongst friends." "Tell us Dan what were you doing in a perfume shop, perhaps purchasing something for your lady," asked Serena quite innocently. At the comment Dan blushed and said "No, um my sister's birthday is coming up and I wanted to give her something nice." As they were being served their food, Nate continued his story of how in his youth he fell down the stairs while fencing and accidentally ripped his mother's vase at the bottom of the stairs. "As I remember correctly, you were not exactly fencing, you were chasing the French maid and she slightly pushed you when you kissed her," replied a sinfully dark voice. "Well that would not have happened had you not entered at that exact moment and scared the poor girl," and with that said Nate turned and saw his best friend Mr. Charles "Chuck" Bass. As the men embraced Nate turned to his group and introduced his friend, "Serena, Dan, this is Mr. Charles Bartholomew Bass, a close friend of mine, that I was not expecting." "Nate please, what a mouthful, you know well it is Chuck and lose the middle name." "True, but I thought you were handling some business in Columbia, what happened." "Long story, too long to converse over coffee but what matters is that I am here now for the time being and I am hosting a welcoming party at Victrola," replied Chuck smugly. "You mean you rented that burlesque club," asked Serena in awe. "My dear girl I own said club and if you are ever in need of adventure you are more than welcome to stop by." Nate stood up and declared it was getting late and he should accompany Serena home, to which Chuck laughed. "Nate please you are going to scare the poor girl and make her think we sacrifice virgins or something." Nate growled, "Chuck, I know that Mr. Carter was able teach you very little decorum but please mind your manners there is a lady present." "No, Nate Chuck was only joking, and I am sure a little bit of adventure won't damage my reputation." Chuck continued to laugh but changed his tactic, "Serena why don't you come and make your own judgment, I will be hosting a party in three days, a masquerade party at Victrola, your identity would be hidden and you would not be compromised. Better yet, Nate can join you, and protect your virtue, while Dan was it, can write about said event." Serena's eyes twinkled, Dan rolled his eyes, and Nate held his breath, and as Serena looked at Nate, he just knew that he would accompany her to said event to keep her safe but to also let loose. "Well I take it you all have agreed. Perfect I will send out four invitations to you Nate make sure you choose wisely as to whom to invite, until we meet again Au revoir."

As Nate and Dan returned to the Spectator, an employee approached them and delivered four red envelopes with a black seal. Dan looked at Nate and said "a bit overdramatic don't you think." "Dan don't judge him harshly, in his defense his parties were the best ones, nothing mattered and society was nonexistent. Imagine the gossip we can get from this one night." Dan scoffed at the idea and looked at his friend, "True, but I just thought that now that you are engaged such antics would cease. Nate, Serena is Blair's best friend don't you think maybe you should not pursue this one skirt." Nate looked at Dan closely and with clenched teeth replied, "Look here Serena is not a light skirt, she is just an adventurous young lady who needs someone to rein her in. Now I know who I am engaged to and because of this I find it my duty to watch over and protect Serena from herself. Here take the second invitation, take the opportunity to let loose for a while and have fun." As Nate walked away, Dan looked at both red envelopes and asked, "but who will protect Serena from you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three days past, and in those three days, Blair had regained her energy but had seen very little of Serena which was odd. Never, had Blair spent so many days without hearing from her best friend, but then again it was something that she assumed she would have to get used to. As a married woman, she hardly thought that she would be able to spend much time shopping and doing what single ladies did. No, her life would consist of managing the household and soon after any children that would come from said marriage. As she walked down the stairs she did not see that Dorota was readying her coat and that her mother was for her at the bottom of the stairs. "Mother, are you going out today," asked Blair all innocently. "Yes dear, as are you. Seeing as to how your fiancée has not appeared in the last three days it is in your best interest to venture out in the cold and pay him a visit at his work," answered Mrs. Waldorf quite smugly. "He probably just avoided me since I was sick, I would not read too much into him not coming. Plus, I was not feeling well and it was only yesterday that I felt strong enough to leave my room," replied Blair as she sneakily walked into the living room. "Well regardless of whether or not you were feeling well it is his duty to verify that you are well, and if the horse does not come to the water trough then the trough must come to it." "Mother!" little to say, Blair was in shock, "did you just compare me to a trough." "Pft, it is a silly old saying, what matters is that Nathaniel does not forget his obligations, especially those towards you. So off you go, and remember deary to bundle up, we do not want you to get sick. Oh and before I forget, invite Nate and his mother to dinner why don't you we need to schedule the wedding date, preferably as soon as possible. Meanwhile, I have an appointment with one of your father's lawyer friends a Mr. Cyrus Rose," and with that said Mrs. Eleanor Waldorf left the house. As Dorota approached Blair with her coat, gloves, and hat Blair stood still looking absolutely livid. "Can you believe her, my own mother wants me to venture in the cold to look for Nate at his work place. He will think that I am one of those females who need to be informed of every single detail their partner is doing." As Dorota assessed Blair's distress, she decided that honesty was always the best choice in dealing with her charge. "Miss Blair, but you are one of those females who like to control everything," replied the polish maid in her heavy accent. "Yes, I know that Dorota, but I don't want Nate to know that quite yet; perhaps after the wedding. Then I will be his pestering wife, and not the pestering girlfriend," answered Blair with a glare to her maid. Dorota just rolled her eyes, although honesty was always the best choice it was sometimes not the easiest to deal with, "Man should know who he dealing with," whispered Dorota under her breath. "What was that Dorota," asked Blair. "I say too cold outside for you to go out in, you will get sick." Blair knew the maid was lying but said nothing regarding the incident; instead she put on her gloves, scarf, and coat, and exited her home with Dorota trailing behind.

As Blair walked the familiar streets of Baltimore, she decided that a little detour would not hurt, especially considering that she had been cooped up in her house for three days. She went to the ribbon store, then to the apothecary to see if any new fragrances were in stock, and finally to a little café shop around the corner of the street that had the most decadent little pastries and macaroons imaginable. As she took a seat, she sent Dorota out to the candle shop, remembering that she needed more candles in her room, and while she awaited the return of her maid, she spotted two unlikely people together. At first, she thought it was a mirage, but when she looked again, she saw Serena and Nate walking across the street from her laughing. Not only were they laughing but they were holding hands and as they past an older woman selling flowers, Nate stopped by and bought a single rose and gave it to Serena after having caressed her cheek with it. The couple soon entered a store that sold masks and other accessories, but what got Blair up and running was an elderly lady who said, "Ah, young love, those two make a beautiful couple don't you think deary. But don't you worry you too will one day find a dashing young fellow like that and you'll be oblivious to the world around you." All Blair wanted to say was, "I have found that man, don't you see it is him Nate," but instead she got up and ran away.

Forgotten were her pastries and tea, forgotten were her plans for an afternoon stroll with Nate, Forgotten was Dorota with her purchases, all Blair could do was walk as fast as she could to her favorite place. Blair walked, until she reached the docks, and as she stared at the sea all she could think of was Nate and Serena, Serena and Nate. Little did she know she had attracted the attention of some ruffians who were looking for some fun. It was not until she was surrounded that Blair truly realized the predicament she was in and with the little courage she had left she addressed the group, "You just leave me alone you hear, I will scream and only then will you truly be sorry you messed with me." A tall skinny man looked up at and laughed, he pointed to a shorter skinnier man who had a bald head, and to a scruffier looking fellow who was missing two front teeth when he smiled. "What do you think Morty, should we be scared that little Miss pretty is going to scream?" asked the man who had laughed. "Well I don't know Frank, what do you think Tony should we quiver with fear and scram?" asked the short man. It as the scruffy man named Tony, that gave Blair the chills, since we was well built, tall, and had a violent look, "I prefer to hear them scream, it makes me excited to fell their fear. I say we have our little fun first don't cha think boys." At that moment all three men attacked her but Blair was ready, she stepped on the one who was called Morty, scrached and kicked the one named Frank, but met her match with Tony. No one saw the man who approached the commotion, and by the time they did a well built young man held Tony in a chock hold with a pistol pointed at his head. "If I were you I would leave the young lady alone, and leave before I repaint the dock with your miserable piece of brain," said the young gentleman. Tony still indignant replied, "What, you think we can't overtake you. There are three of us and only one of you." The man only smirked and answered, "True, but by the time they reach me, I would have already killed you and only I know what I have hidden behind my coat. So do you two want to gamble," asked the man to both Morty and Frank. "Sorry boss, meant no disrespect to the lady, see ya' later Tony," and as they left Tony said, "Thinking better of it, I think it best I get goin' too." "Good choice, now leave." And with that, Blair found herself alone with her savior.

She looked at him and saw dark brown hair, strong jaw, dark eyes, and a smirking smile; it was said mouth that brought Blair back to reality, realizing that the man had asked her something. "Are you alright, I think you were drooling a bit there," said the man. Blair gave a befuddled look and said, "I was not drooling, I was in shock over what had occurred, which by the way what do you have behind your coat?" "Right, well just so you know I do have that effect on the female population, and as for the latter question I do not have anything. You could say I guessed they would take the bait and leave." Blair only rolled her eyes, "cocky much," the man only laughed which infuriated Blair more and as she began walking, the man began to follow. "You know I like spirited women like you, always ready with a witty answer." Blair stopped in her tracks and looked at her savior who was aggravating her more by the minute, "Listen here mister…" The man just smiled and said, "Henry Prince, at your service," "Mr. Prince, I would like to thank you for helping me today, although you not only gambled my life but yours as well in a game of wits. But as you can see I am perfectly well and able to go home, and as such I bid you good day." Henry just laughed, "You know it is common courtesy to offer your name after being introduced to someone, and as for the gambling I had a hunch I just had to take." Blair glared and if stares could kill, well Henry would be dead. Breathing in deeply and holding her tongue, Blair said, "You know Mr. Prince you are right, but seeing as how we have not been properly introduced, it would not be proper to give you my name, let alone continue this conversation, so again good day." "You know walking alone unescorted in these areas is also improper. And before you start a soliloquy, I can take a hint when I am not wanted. So I offer my driver's services, Arthur can take you anywhere you wish." Blair was unsure of what to say and while she muddled through her thoughts and figured out a way to say no, she was stopped by him saying, "Please say yes, if not it would be my obligation to escort you all the way home and continue to pester you as to why a girl like you would be in a place like this. So do us both a favor and accept my offer." Henry took Blair's hand and a jolt of electricity flowed through her and she knew that he felt it too since his eyes seemed shocked and in awe of such a small thing. Holding her hand he guided her to his coach and helped her inside; and before he left he pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Until we met again ma chérie." Henry closed the door and gave Arthur instructions to take the young lady home, and as the carriage began to move Blair could not stop herself from looking back and seeing Henry smirk back at her. Her reverie was broken when Arthur asked were to, and she gave him the location of a place she never thought she would visit but deemed it necessary due to her circumstances.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mr. Humphrey was cleaning away the afternoon meal that had taken place and began to relax when he saw a carriage pull up his house. Standing up and ready to greet a guest, he was shocked when he saw the person who came out of the carriage. A young lady who looked a bit disheveled exited said vehicle and although the driver seemed hesitant to leave the young lady alone in his home, the driver in the end acquiesced to the lady and left her. At which point she walked in his boarding house. She was a beautiful lady, with innocent brown doe eyes, porcelain skin, chestnut hair with more than a few curls out of place, and a petite frame covered with her dark green dress which accentuated her features. Yes, this lady was one of high society, which baffled Mr. Humphrey since he could not understand why she would be here. Taking a deep breath Mr. Humphrey smiled at the lady and asked, "I welcome you to the Humphrey boarding house Miss is there something I can do for you." The young lady looked at the man and smiled back although the smile did not reach her eyes, "Mr. Humphrey I was wondering if your son were home. There is something of grave urgency that I need to ask him." "I am sorry Miss I believe he is still working but if you wish I can tell him you called." Blair looked at the man and shook her head, "No I am sorry this is too important to wait, if you don't mind I would rather wait for him here." Mr. Humphrey pulled out a chair for Blair, "Please take a seat, seeing as to how you know my name, let me introduce myself my name is Mr. Rufus Humphrey." Blair once again smiled at Rufus and at her situation of 'improper introductions,' but seeing as to how she was being offered shelter for the time being she decided courtesy was the best outcome. "Pleased to meet you, I am Miss Blair Cornelia Waldorf." "Well Miss Waldorf while we wait would you like some tea or coffee, I would offer food but I am afraid my cook is not in yet and I just finished with brunch," said Rufus a bit shyly. Saying that tea was just fine, Blair and Rufus Humphrey sat down in silence while sipping their tea. Being a bit curious as to how she came to be here, Rufus was unable to ask, "Begging your pardon Miss, but how come a young lady like yourself is here and looking like you were in a riffraff." Blair blushed at said comment but held her head high as she replied, "I was walking with my maid, and I got lost. I got scared by an alley cat and fell luckily I remembered your son said you had an establishment close by. After asking for directions, a driver was gracious enough to bring me here." Rufus got the impression Blair was lying and just as he was going to ask more his son stumbled in.

"Hey Dad I am home early today, I asked for the day since I will not be able to help you tonight because of my job. Dad did you hear me, oh…" Dan stumbled in when he saw Miss Blair Waldorf sitting in his living room in one of the five tables set inside. "Dan glad you are home early, Miss Waldorf was waiting to speak to you. Why don't you take her to the library and hopefully you can speak there," said Mr. Humphrey as he helped Blair up from her seat. "Miss Waldorf this way please," as Dan escorted Blair to the library he could not help but wonder why she was there. "You have a nice place Mr. Humphrey, do you mind if I call you Dan." As they settled in the library Dan looked at Blair and smiled, "Yes, you can call me Dan. It's a humble place my dad was forced to make the living room and dinning room into one room in order to accommodate guests or people who came for brunch or dinner, so our only escapade our rooms and this library. But my guess is that you are here for a different reason." Blair fidgeted with her gloves and asked quite demurely, "That day Nate proposed you said that I was naïve if I did not see that Nate and Serena had feelings for each other. Please, what led you to that conclusion?" Dan closed his eyes and then said, "Blair, that night what I said was out of order. I am truly sorry, but you have nothing to worry about I am sure Nate loves you very much." Blair tried to hold the tears but one slipped away and she struggled with her next words, "Please, don't lie to me what have you seen that led you to that conclusion." Unable to take Blair's distress Dan replied, "Blair, it was nothing. I hardly knew Serena and Nate it just seemed as if they understood each other." The next question was even harder to answer, "You have seen them together more than once have you not," asked Blair. "The truth," as Dan looked at Blair he knew that she would only accept the truth, "yes, I have seen them together. Nothing out of the ordinary, but these last few days I have seen them closer than usual. I am sure it is nothing." Blair scoffed at the idea, "No Dan, you see I saw them today too. They were laughing and walking together through the streets. He caressed her cheek with a rose he bought off the street. God, even an older lady commented on how they made a cute couple," and unable to hold on any longer Blair started to cry.

"No Blair listen, it means nothing, a couple of days ago a young man named Charles Bass came into town. He invited Serena, Nate, and myself to a welcoming party he is hosting at his club, Victrola." At the name of the club, Blair raised her head and looked at Dan, "Serena wanted to go and knowing how adventurous she is Nate accepted to go as her chaperone. Nothing else, he is just going to look out for her. If he is spending so much time with her, I assume it is to make sure she does not raise any suspicion and they can claim they were just running wedding errands for you. So you see nothing is going on between them." Dan looked at Blair praying that she would buy the excuse, but seeing how her eyes narrowed he knew that it was unlikely. "You say that she accepted an invitation to Victrola and that Nate would chaperone to make sure nothing happened to her." Dan gave a tentative yes, but Blair continued. "You were invited as well to this party." Once again Dan responded with an affirmative answer but added, "The party, a masquerade party, is tonight, which is why I am home early. I am afraid I have to cover said party for the Spectator even though Nate gave me an extra invitation and told me to have fun, but don't worry I am sure that after tonight everything will return to normal."

Blair only caught onto two words 'extra invitation' and without further ado said, "I accept." Dan looked at Blair a little confused, "I am sorry you accept what." Blair tried not to roll her eyes and settled for wiping her tears, "Your invitation to the party. If Nate and Serena are going I cannot see why I should not attend." Dan was in shock to say the least, "Blair you cannot attend. Can you imagine the damage to your reputation if someone sees you and recognizes. Forget about your perfect society marriage, you would be the laughing stock of the city." "Dan, listen if Serena is going and Nate is going, then I will be going. I need to confirm it with my eyes that what I saw was just in my imagination. I cannot continue to live a farce not with my marriage or best friend. Plus no one will expect me there and I will be hidden with a mask, and who would expect me to attend with you, no offence," added Blair. "Still someone will notice, Blair your dresses alone stand out in the crowd and compared to my dowdy clothes people are bound to notice something is adrift." Blair looked at Dan, and asked him to stand, while giving him a look of do not argue with me and do as your told. As Dan stood up for inspection, Blair stood to and walked around him, much like a predator hunting her kill, which made Dan a tad nervous. "I believe I have some clothes that would suit you and not give you away. As for the masks I will take care of them so don't worry, and I will choose a demure dress, although I hardly think people will care how I look like. All I ask is for you to comb your hair slicked back, and take note of people but not with your notepad but with your eyes. If you need help with anything afterwards I will help you, but please don't say no," pleaded Blair. "You will have to fake an accent, we cannot take the chance of someone recognizing your voice," grumbled Dan. "Thank you, I will meet you at the back of my house at 10 pm. Don't be late Humphrey or I will make your life a living hell." With that said Blair exited the library, said goodbye to Mr. Humphrey and got on a hackney that Mr. Humphrey had waiting for her. When Blair had left Rufus looked at his son and asked, "I hope you know what you are doing?" Dan only looked at the road and said, "You and me both."


End file.
